A Chance Of Happiness
by AKing-DRush
Summary: Narla Fanfic, Not quite sure exactly how long it's going to be. It's based around the time of thier wedding but I could carry it on from thier I'm not sure. Please review if you have time, they make me very happy :)
1. The Calm Before The Storm

This fic is set in the future from now. It takes place in July of 2016.

It was July 12th and Carla Connor - soon to be Tisdley was getting ready for her hen party. She looked amazing. In a black, knee-length dress which complimented her curves perfectly. She had paired the dress with her sparkly, sequin jacket she'd worn for her engagement party and a pair of her signature 7 inch black heels. As always she had minimal makeup but had gone for a bright red, Matte lipstick for more effect. She had curled her hair and each hair effortless framed her face. She was stunning.

Her and Michelle had spent hours picking out their outfits and Nick was happy when Carla finally emerged from the bedroom having found something to wear and as he always did he complimented her on how phenomenal she looked.

"You better keep a good eye okay her tonight Michelle, otherwise I'll wake up in the morning and she'll be marring someone else" he laughed winking at them both.

Michelle gave Carla an awkward smile and headed towards the door.

"Like that's ever going to happen, you've got nothing to worry about Tilsdley." She said moving closer to him slowly and as she approached him she planted a small kiss on his lips before heading towards the door to stand with Michelle.

"I love you Nicky" she said whilst opening the door.

"I love you too Carla" he replied with another wink.


	2. The Hen Party

This whole fic is dedicated to my girl Jules,she's the one who inspired me to write this fic, I love you lots! Also Thank you to my Twitter gals, I love you all too!Thank you to anyone who is reading this, this is continued from the last chapter and is set at the bistro.

"There she is!" Kate shouted getting worried that she wasn't going to turn up to something she'd planned and opt to spend the night with Nick, it wouldn't be the first time.

"You didn't think I was a no show did you?" Carla laughed before giving her sister a hug. She had to admit that as much as she hated Johnny for doing what he did she loved having two more siblings she could look after, she missed not having rob there to look out for him. She and Johnny were even getting closer and if he emerged tonight she had something she wanted to ask him.

"I'm just glad you here now Carla,a hen party's not that fun without a bride" Carla cast her mind back to her last hen party where she'd gone home early to be with Peter. She knew this time she wasn't going home early,she wanted to avoid Nick as much as she could. She loved him but she couldn't help feeling guilty whenever he was nice to her which was pretty much all the time.

"Like I'm not going to turn up to my own hen party! Now come on don't just stand there misses get me a drink!" She ordered Kate to which she obliged.

"Here you go" Kate said whilst passing her the glass of red wine.

"What's that? I need a proper drink. Where's the jäger bombs?" She replied as Robert came out of the kitchen. She wasn't looking forward to tonight for that exact reason, him. Robert. She was sure he was going to do something to ruin it but as Kate handed her two jäger bombs she tried to put it to the back of her mind.

"Come on you what's up?" Michelle approached Carla and asked her.

"Why did he have to be here Chelle? Tonight of all nights." Carla replied quite angrily.

"Well he does work here babe? He can't just take a night off because it's your hen do can he?" Michelle replied quite sarcastically.

"I know that Chelle, like I'd forget he works here." Carla replied now looking down at her knees.

"Do you want to go darlin, I don't mind coming to the hotel with you now you know?" Michelle asked with a sympathetic grin.

"No, of course not. I'll be fine" Carla said with an unconvincing smile. "Honesty Chelle, go and have fun"

"Carla I'm not leaving you over here in the corner, you look depressed. Come on we're going" Michelle replied whilst reaching for Carla's hand.

"No Chelle I said I'm fine!" Carla said pushing Michelle away, shouting a little.

"Your clearly not, Carla you can't cry in front of everyone" she said noticing the tear falling down her cheek.

"And why the hell not? I can cry wherever I want to. It's a free country." Carla replied like her usual sarcastic self.

"Because then everyone will know somethings up and unless you want everyone questioning why your crying the night before the happiest night of your life I suggest we leave now" Michelle responded calmly, she knew Carla was hurting and didn't want to argue with her BestFriend.

"Okay,what should I tell people? I can't say I'm tired it's only 10.15!" She said checking her phone.

"Go and wait outside and I'll think of an excuse." Michelle responded.

"I can't just leave without saying anything! They'll be even more suspicious." Carla answered.

"Okay, let's say you just got a phone call from the hotel company saying your booking was for 10 and if you don't go now they are giving it away to someone else." Michelle said smartly and secretly please with herself for coming up with an idea so fast.

"Won't they ask why I booked it so early?" Carla cleverly pointed out.

"That's why we say that we didn't know we had booked it so early." Michelle smiled.

"Okay, you can do most of the talking though and if Sally blooming Webster or Metcalf or whatever she wants to call herself this week starts questioning anything I won't be responsible for my actions" Carla said whilst taking a sip of her now nearly finished red wine she had got after a few jäger bombs.

"Okay" Michelle laughed.

"Girls, I'm sorry to tell you that me and Michelle need to get going" Carla shouted to the group.

"What! You can't go now!" Replied a rather drunk Kate.

"Yeah this is your hen party!" Eva shouted.

"It's only 10.25 Carla! I never had you down as a lightweight" Sally slyly responded to Eva's comment.

"The thing is sal" Michelle stepped in to stop Carla from swinging for Sally. "We booked the hotel for 10 not realising it and they said if we don't go now then the room is going to someone else."

"Excuses, excuses!" Kate shouted whilst getting distracted by Sophie walking in. She had recently split up from Caz following her one night stand she had with Sophie.

"We will see you all tomorrow, make sure she gets home safely." Michelle said referring to Kate.

"Yeah! She's meant to be my brides made. I don't want her looking like godzilla" Carla added.

"Bye everyone" they both shouted.

"Goodbye you two" they all called after them.

Just as the taxi arrived and Carla and Michelle were about to get in they heard Nick calling Carla's name.

"Carla! Where are you going so early?" Carla quickly wiped her cheeks so Nick wouldn't know she'd been crying. But he knew, he knew straight away.

"Why have you been crying? Has someone done something to upset you?" He said in his soothing tone.

"No these are happy tears, i was just talking to Michelle about how lucky I am and how happy you make me" she replied with a quick smile. Nick sensed there was somthing more to what she was saying but decided to leave it as he didn't want to upset her.

"You two better get in that taxi then" Nick said and he opened the door for them both. As Carla was about to get in he stopped her.

"Oi you, where's my kiss goodbye" he said whilst smiling.

"Oh,sorry." She said whilst turning around to kiss him.

"I love you Carla Tilsdley" he said after she pulled away.

"I'm not Carla Tilsdley yet!" She responded hitting him playfully on the arm.

"No but you soon will be, you've always been Carla Tilsdley ever since the day you asked me to marry you. Now come on get in that taxi before I am forced to come with you!" He replied cutely.

"Bye Nicky" she said softly as she got in the cab.

"Bye sweetheart" he called after her as he shut the car door for her. And as she turned around and blew him a kiss sure enough there he was waving at her.

"I really don't deserve him Chelle, I don't think I can do it" she said.

"Do what Carla?" Michelle hesitantly responded.

"I don't think I can marry him..."

Please if you have time leave a review,I hope you all love it.


	3. An Old Friend

Sorry this is another short one, there will be a longer update tomorrow, On the previous chapters my phone kept spelling Tisley wrong so I'm sorry about that,thanks lil

... "What do you mean you can't marry Nick!" Michelle said once they had got to the hotel, she could sense Carla didn't want to speak about it in the car so had left it.

"How can I spend my whole life with him, knowing what I've done" she replied.

"I know babe, but it's going to destroy him Carla" she answered whilst running Carla's arm for comfort.

I know that Chelle but think if Peter had told me about him and Tina sooner, like after it happened then it might not have happened again. I don't want Nick feeling how I did." She said almost in tears now.

"Carla, do you love Nick?" Michelle asked curiously.

"Of course I do, more then anything and I'm so confused."

"You can't tell him now Car, he will be heartbroken" Michelle whispered as Carla had started to shout.

" I think I just need to sleep on it Chelle, I'll decide in the morning" she said smiling and went to turn off the light.

"Night Chelle"

"Night Carla.."

Michelle was woke in the morning by someone banging things around in the bathroom. She then looked up and saw that Carla was not in her bed. She thought she might have done a runner for a minute but then her mind was drawn back to the noise coming from the bathroom. She thought it must just be Carla messing around but then she heard another voice in there with her, a mans voice.

"You really shouldn't be here Peter" she heard Carla say.

"Peter!?..." She gasped to herself. What was he doing here?

"I was worried about you, you haven't been answering my texts since last night" Peter replied to Carla's earlier comment.

"It all makes sense now" Michelle whispered to herself. "She's been smiling at that phone screen all week." She said to herself again.

"I don't know what to do Peter" Carla said as Michelle opened the door slightly to get a better look. As she opened the door she gasped again. They were stood in each others embrace, he was holding her.

"Just tell Nick about you and Robert, you never know he might be okay with it" Peter suggested. Carla laughed at this comment. "Okay with it? I don't think so Peter. I love him I really do but I can't go through with it" even though Carla was with Nick now and he had his new girlfriend Jules, it still hurt for him to hear Carla admit her love for another man.

"Nicks going to be even more upset if you cancel the wedding on the day and he is humiliated in front of his family and friends won't he? Maybe tell him after your married, at least you'll be married then" he said whilst holding her closer.

"Okay! I've decided!" She shouted jumping from his embrace. "I'm going to do it, I'm going to marry him"

Thank You to anyone who is reading this fic, it's really not that good. I'm grateful for any reviews that I get.


	4. I Do?

It was the morning of Carla and Nicks wedding and both of them were nervous but for very different reasons. Nick was just worried that it wouldn't go to plan or something would go wrong like Carla getting cold feet or something. But she was nervous for a whole other reason. So many people knew about her and Robert now she was loosing count. There was Johnny, Michelle, Peter, Roy, Ken and obviously Robert. How could she trust they would all keep her secret for the rest of their lives. She had eventually decided to go through with marrying Nick which hadn't been an easy decision after she got in touch with Peter and he advised her on what to do which was ironic really given their history.

They were both dressed to the nines. Nick always wore a suit but this one looked different,it felt different. He was in a purple,felt suit with a black waistcoat and white shirt. Which was finished off nicely with a black bow tie. He had also paired it with a pair of black leather swede shoes. He looked phenomenal. David, his best man was also dressed familiar in a purple,felt suit but had chosen not to wear a bow tie. Simon was also in a purple suit as he had been chosen to be the ring bearer as he was both Carla and nicks stepson.

Carla on the other hand didn't just look beautiful she looked mind blowingly beautiful. Her hair was tied loosely in a fishtail braid and she had a piece of hair on each side of her face to frame it which was something she'd never opted for her wedding before, she'd always had curly hair. Her dress was stunning,it was a tight netted white dress which complemented her figure perfectly and flowed right to the floor. And she had white small heeled shoes on as you couldn't really see them due to the length on the dress. As always she wore minimal makeup but opted to wear a pair of false eyelashes which made her eyes stand out more. Michele, Kate, Bethany and Sarah were all in matching bridesmaids dresses which were a baby yellow colour as that was Carla's favourite colour.

They were getting married at the same hotel that Carla went when she and Michelle had gone to the wedding fair. It was 11.15am and guest were starting to pile in and take their seats. On the front row was: Gail, Audrey, Kylie, Lily, Max, Johnny and Aiden, just some of Carla and nicks closest relatives. As 11.30 approached and everyone was seated Nick started to panic, Carla still hadn't arrived and they were due to get married at 11.35. Just as Nick was about to go and find her Michelle appeared at the door and gave David a nod.

"She's here mate" David said nodding over to the door where Michelle was stood.

"Traffic" Michelle mouthed to Nick as an explanation to why they hadn't arrived earlier. Nick just smiled and then turned towards the woman who was performing the ceremony.

"All rise" the woman gestured towards the crowd of people sat down. And as everyone stood up the wedding march began to play. First to walk down the aisle were Michelle and Kate who were then closely followed by Sarah and Bethany. Everyone smiled at how beautiful they looked.

As the bridesmaids approached the end of the aisle the door was opened and Roy emerged holding Carla's hand, escorting her down the aisle. At this point Nick decided to turn around to be greeted by Carla's angelic smile, a smile she only had for him.

"Wow" Nick said as she stood next to him at the altar. "You look..." But Nick was unable to finish his sentence as Carla interrupted him. "Nicky, you look amazing" she said whilst smiling into his deep eyes.

"You may be seated" the woman beckoned again.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Carla Connor and Nicholas Tilsley. Carla if you'd like to go first" the registrar gestures towards Carla.

Carla nodded nervously and began "I never thought I would ever be so lucky in my life. I've never had much luck with men as you all know but I hit the jackpot with this man. He's everything I'd ever been looking for and I owe my life to him, he really has saved me and Nicky Tilsley I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. I love you and I promise to always love you, whatever may come our way" Carla smiled wiping the tears from her eyes.

"that was so beautiful Carla.. Now Nick if you'd like to began."

"Carla.. I, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. Your my whole world and would give up anything to be with you. I've fancied you ever since the day I met you 6 years ago but I only realised I loved you just 8 short months ago and I've never looked back. You mean everything to me Carla. Everyone thinks your this strong, scary woman but your not,well your the strongest woman but your far from scary. You'll kill me for saying this but your a little kitty cat really, a big softy. I promise you Carla,that whilst there's a breath in my body I will always love you."

They were both crying now,it was obvious how much they loved eachother, you could see it in both their eyes.

"Thankyou Nick, can we have the rings please?" She said as Simon walked over with them in a purple box.

"Carla you'll be going first. Carla Connor do you take thee Nicholas Tilsley to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do" she said smiling whilst placing the ring on nicks finger.

"Now Nick if you'd like to do the same. Do you Nicholas Tilsley take thee Carla Connor to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" he said now slightly chuckling, he couldn't believe it.

I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" the woman said nodding towards Nick. They both smiled and Nick cupped Carla's face with both hands whilst giving her a small kiss.

"I love you" Nick said whilst turning to her.

"I love you too Nicky" she replied


	5. For Better For Worse?

Thankyou for any reviews that I get and to anyone who's reading this :)

This is set on the same day but later on at the reception.

"Ahem" Gail said clearing her throat. "If you don't mind I would like to make a small toast to the happy couple on their wedding day. Carla you make my son so happy and at first I didn't like you, I envied you. But now your part of the family and I couldn't think of a better wife for my son. And erm well the dj is ready now so if you'd like to make your way to the dance floor for the first dance" she said smiling at them both, for once she actually was happy for them.

In the background Adele's "make you feel my love" began to play. Nick spun Carla around and they began to dance. They were both surprisingly good at dancing considering neither of them had, had any practice.

Carlas hair was now out of the braid that it had been in recently and it was just past her shoulders and was wavy.

"I love you" he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too" to breathed back.

...

The night had now progressed and everyone was a little drunk. Carla wasn't hammered like she was last time but she was very tipsy,as was Nick. It was Michelle this time that was completely out of the skull, boozed up.

"What should we do about Chelle?" Carla whispered to Nick whilst looking at her bladdered best friend.

"What's up with her?" Nick asked his wife.

"I think she's just missing Steve bless her, it can't be easy for her seeing us all loved up whilst her "husband" is sunning himself in Spain and couldn't care less" Carla said concerned for her.

"I get what you mean sweetheart, I know he's got depression but his wife needs him. Well at least she's got you babe" Nick said whilst smiling.

...

"It's nearly time for the speeches, I hope she doesn't say anything she shouldn't." Peter said walking up behind Carla.

"Say anything about what?" Carla said oblivious to what he was on about.

"You and Robert, she's really drunk car, maybe we should take her upstairs?" Peter suggested.

Carla shuddered at the mention of his name. Robert, he was there some where with Leanne. They'd been invited by Nick, she couldn't exactly say she didn't want them there so she just warned Robert to stay clear of her and he reluctantly agreed.

He wasn't a bad bloke really and it wasn't he fault but they still slept together which made Carla feel physically sick.

"She'll be fine Peter, just keep her away from that stage yeah?" She begged.

"Yeah, I'll do my best. Can I ask you a question Carla?" Peter asked.

"Yeah sure"

"Are you happy?" He cautiously questioned.

"Well yeah, Robert aside I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life." She replied smiling. "Honestly Peter I'm fine" she added.

"But you'd tell me if you weren't?"

"Yes of course I would, now stop worrying about me Peter, I've got Nick for that" she said smiling again.

As she walked away to find Nick what she didn't know was that Nick and witnessed the whole conversation, he hadn't heard what was being said but he was convinced he'd seen something between them. What he didn't realise was that he was so wrong.

...

'Ding Ding Ding' the glass went as Michelle tapped on the side of it with a desert spoon.

"I'd like to make a toast please" she spoke aloud whilst slurring her words.

"No Michelle, you don't have to. Your drunk." Carla said whilst trying to stop her and bring her down from the stage.

"Car... Carla, no I want to, you do so much for me and I need to make a speech to the happy couple on their wedding day" Michelle answered back pushing Carla out of the way.

Carla managed to drag Michelle of the stage and up the the back room around the back of it.

"Chelle babe, you've got to sober up. Look I know you miss Steve but you've got me and you've got Nick" she said once they were inside the back room.

"I don't know what to do Carla I love him so much but he's never here,it's like he doesn't want me anymore" Michelle replied now crying.

"Long distance relationships can work Chelle" Carla tried to reassure her.

"What would you know about relationships Carla? You slept with someone else on your husbands birthday" Michelle said quite harshly.

"You know that was a mistake Chelle! I was drunk and id just found out about Johnny being my dad. I'd never hurt Nick intentionally."

Just as she finished her sentence Nick burst though door. Had he heard?

"How could you!" He shouted.

Nick I'm so sorry! It didn't mean anything!" She said trying to justify what Nick had just heard.

"Save it Carla" he replied bluntly.

"How much did you hear?" She asked cautiously.

"All of it, everyone did Carla. You forgot to turn Michelle's mic off" he said nodding towards the mic that Michelle had in her hand.

"Nick... I'm sorry" was all Carla could say as she reached for the mic and switched it off.

"Come on, come with me" he said grabbing her hand.

He pulled her through the crowd of people who were just staring.

"Where are we going Nick?" She said, tears streaming down her face as they went past the elevators and up the stairs. He just looked down at her and carried on pulling her behind him.

As the approached the room which Carla assumed was booked for them he let go of her and and took the key card out of his pocket and opened the door. He then ushered Carla inside.

"Look Nick, I'm so sorr-" she began but he cut her off.

"I asked you that night that you wanted to call it off if there was someone else and you lied to my face. Why didn't you just tell me then? Why marry me if you love someone else?" He said through his tears.

"I don't know why I lied,Nick I married you because I love you!" She cried back.

"Well I must say you've got a funny way of showing it" he said turning away.

"It meant nothing, it was one time! I know that doesn't make it any better but as soon as it happened I regretted it. " she tried to explain.

"I want to know everything" Nick ordered.

"No Nic-"

"CARLA! You cheated on me on my birthday! I deserve to know! Who was it?" He screamed.

"Nick please don't make me tell you" Carla begged.

"Do I know him?" He asked as she turned away.

"DO I KNOW HIM CARLA?"

"Yes..." She said so quietly she wondered if she'd imagined saying it. She knew she hadn't when she saw his expression change. "Are we friends with them?" He asked horrified at what she might reply next.

"He's kind of your friend I suppose" she muttered under her breath.

"It's Peter isn't it! You've been cheating with him haven't you! I knew ever since he came back you've been different! If you didn't want me why didn't you just say?" He said crying with his head in his hands.

"Nick.." She said running over to him crying. She pulled him in close to her and rocked him side to side trying to calm him. "It wasn't Peter, and your all I want Nicky"

"Don't call me that, for God sake Carla this isn't guess who the back stabber edition! Just tell me who it is" he shouted.

"It's Robert..."


	6. Ive Got To Go

"Robert...?" Nick questioned. "Robert who?" He asked, Robert Preston not even entering his mind.

"Your chef Robert, Tracy's ex Robert" Carla told him.

"Robert that has a 20% share in my business Robert?" Nick asked to which Carla simply just nodded. "You let me give him some of my business knowing what he'd done?" Nick was baffled. How could she?

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to leave me. Please don't leave me" Carla begged.

"I thought you loved me?" Nick asked looking down at the floor.

"I do! Robert was a mistake,it meant nothing!" Carla yelled.

"No Carla what really was a mistake was marrying you" Nick replied harshly.

"Nick wait!" Carla called after him.

"Just leave me alone" he said as he stormed out. She tried shouting him to come back but he had already gone.

...

Later on,all the guests had gone home because Nick had instructed them to. Carla had snuck out of the back and headed for home. She has decided to go on their honeymoon to Spain. She just needed to get away.

She was just getting the last of her stuff when Nick burst through the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Nick asked her, puzzled to why she was packing her bag.

"Spain. For a while... I'm going to use my honeymoon ticket" she replied not looking up from her suitcase.

"No your not!" He exclaimed. "Your not going anywhere!" He shouted picking up her suitcase and emptying its contents.

"Nick, this isn't helping" she said picking up her clothes and putting them back into the suitcase.

"You can't just leave me?" Nick told her.

"I have to get away from here Nick, I can't be around here" she explained finally looking at Nick.

"I'm not surprised to be honest. Anytime things get tough you just up stocks and run away!" He replied shouting bluntly.

"I'm aware that I can't handle it when things get bad, Nick look I'm sorry but I've got to go, I'll be late for my flight"

"Well here then, you may as well have my ticket. Hey maybe you could take Robert with you." Nick said handing her the plane ticket and slamming the door.

As soon as the door was shut Nick fell to the floor and broke down into tears. Carla was still stood outside the door and could hear him crying. She let a few tears fall down her face before wiping them and heading down the stairs, dragging her suitcase behind her. She dragged it down the street and headed towards the pub to invited Michelle to Spain but stopped in her tracks as Peter stepped out of number one.

"Hiya,where you off to then car?" He asked smiling at her.

"Spain" she said as she thought about something in her head for one minute.

"Wanna come?" She asked hesitantly. She was going to invite Michelle so she could see Steve but she knew Michelle would be hungover and would spend the whole two weeks apologising.

"Are you serious?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah, it'll be no fun on my own will it?" She said smiling.

"Alright then,just let me go pack my stuff. I'll be 10 minutes Carla, come on in. You can help me" Peter told her gesturing for her to go inside.

…...

"How much stuff do you need Peter?" She asked laughing. "We're only going for two week you know, you've pack enough for two months" she said laughing again picking up a pair of socks and throwing them at him.

"Shut it you! Your one to talk look at the size of your suitcase" he said pointing at her huge bag.

"I'm a girl Peter, I've got makeup and everything in there. You on the other hand have packed like 20 pairs of jeans!" She laughed again throwing another pair of socks at him.

"I've missed this" he said smiling into her eyes.

"Me too" she said looking down. She felt guilty about having fun because of the state she'd left Nick in.

"He will come round you know?" Peter said still being able to read Carla's mind whilst rubbing her shoulder for support.

"I don't know Peter. He's broken down, I never meant to hurt him" she replied now looking at the floor. "I know you never, he just needs some time love. He will be fine, trust me." Peter said smiling again. "Come on then" she said sniffing up. "We don't want to miss our flight now do we" she added now laughing.

...

THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR READING MY FIC, IT MEANS EVERYTHING! I was wondering wether I should write a chapter where they are on the plane or just skip to when they arrive at Spain. Also to those who might be wondering this is still a Narla FIC and Tracy and Robert are not together in mine xxxxxxx


	7. The Reunion

This chapter isn't as long as the others but I hope you still like it, it's abit different to the others because it keeps changing settings.

Once they had got on the plane Carla started to get excited,she was going to be in sunny Spain for two weeks! Peter was even more excited than Carla was, like a kid in a sweet shop.

"Are you excited yet?" He asked her.

"Yeah,but I'm really tired. And I can't get comfy" she said shifting in her seat.

"Come here then..." He said as he festered for her to snuggle up to him. Carla hesitated before deciding to cuddle up to Peter. 'It doesn't mean anything, we're just friends' she thought to herself.

A while had past and Carla had woken up from her sleep but was still in peters embrace, she was comfy.

"This is nice, just like the good old days" Peter admitted to Carla. Carla shifted and moved back over to her side of the seat. She wasn't sure if she'd gave him the wrong signals but getting back with Peter was the last thing she wanted. She wanted Nick, she just needed to give him some space.

"I didn't mean that to sound creepy, I meant the good old days when we were friends. Best friends. I'd like to get back to that" Peter said.

"We will never get the friendship we had back Peter,but we can build a new one. I'd love to be friends again" Carla smiled at him. Peter smiled back but deep down he knew he'd always want more.

…...

"Hiya Chelle" Nick said walking into the pub. His voice had a sad and fed up tone to it as he slumped himself on a bar stool.

"Hey babe,you alright?" Michelle asked, which she knew was a stupid question as he clearly wasn't.

"I just miss her,I know what she did was awful but I still really love her Michelle. Have you heard from her?" Nick asked.

"No sorry darling" Michelle said shaking her head "I've not heard from her, I think she's still mad at me for what I did" Michelle added.

"It wasn't your fault! She the one who cheated on me Michelle!" Nick exclaimed.

"Nick look... I'm not trying to defend what she did but she never meant to do it, she was in a bad place and she was drunk and I know she loves you so much. She's told me herself, she's never loved anyone as much as she loves you." She explained.

"I know, I want to forgive her but I can't stop picturing them together, him and her, it makes me feel sick" he said looking down.

"Maybe... In time things will be different?" Michelle suggested. "Why don't you go to Spain and surprise her,let her know you still care about her and love her" she added.

"erm, I don't now" Nick said debating wether to go or not.

"Go on Nick.. If you both love eachother then what are you waiting for? I know you can forgive her" Michelle said trying to persuade Nick to go.

"Okay! I'm going to do it, I'm going to surprise her in Spain. She deserves a second chance and I love her" Nick said chirping up abit.

"Don't you need to book a ticket?" Michelle questioned laughing.

"Nah, I'll just buy one at the desk, it'll be more expensive but I don't care she's worth it" he said running out of the door to pack his suitcase.

...

Else where Carla and Peter had just arrived at the hotel.

"Here let me carry that for you" Peter offered lugging his own case and trying to get hold of Carla's.

"No, okay macho-man. I think I've got it" she said laughing and pushing Peter. He pushed her back so hard she nearly fell over but Peter caught her in his arms before she did. There was a brief moment between them where their eyes caught a glimpse of each other and they just stood there staring.

"Nice catch" she said smoothing down her jeans and continued to walk forward, trying to avoid the awkward moment.

"Thanks" Peter replied catching up with Carla who was speeding ahead to the hotel entrance.

"This must be it" Carla stated.

"Fontana" Peter said reading the name aloud.

"Yep, that's the one. Come on let's check in" she said looking down at her phone.

"Hola my name is Aimee, how may I help you?" The reception lady asked.

"Hola, I'm looking for a reservation under the name Tilsley?" Carla told the her.

"Ah yes, we've got you booked in the bridal suite. Is that correct?" Aimee asked her.

"It was but we phoned ahead to change it to a twin room" Carla explained.

"I'm so sorry, we don't have any twin rooms left I'm afraid" Aimee explained.

"What do you mean! We called and changed it!" Carla said starting to shout.

"Hey, it's not her fault car, it's okay I'll just sleep on the floor or sofa? It'll be fine" Peter suggested to Carla.

"Okay fine,sorry Aimee" Carla said apologising to the receptionist.

"Okay, your room is 201 on the third floor, Catrin and Alex will take up your bags for you and the customer lift is down the hall to your right" she explained.

"Thanks" Peter said chasing down the hall after Carla.

...

It was later that night and Carla and Peter were settling down for bed. Carla was laid down in a huge queen sized bed and was silently crying herself to sleep. She missed Nick so much.

"Carla... Are you crying?" Peter questioned.

"No" Carla just managed to get out.

"Oh, Carla come here" Peter said pulling her into a hug as she cried into him.

"I really miss him Peter, I'm such a stupid cow" she said crying slightly harder.

"No your not,Nick will come round i promise. He'd be an idiot if he never forgave you." Peter told her as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Thanks Peter, you've been great today" Carla said now smiling.

"Hey, what are friends for?" He said smiling back and stood up to go back to the little bed he'd made on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Carla asked him.

"to bed?" He replied not sure what she meant.

"You can't sleep on the floor for two weeks Peter, you can sleep in her with me" Carla offered.

"Really?!" Peter said getting a little too excited.

"Yeah really, you can keep me company, no funny business though or you'll be kicked straight back out mister!" She said half laughing, half serious as she laid back down and closed her eyes.

"Night Carla" Peter whispered.

"Night" Carla uttered half asleep.

...

"Hi, my name is Nick Tilsley, my wife checked in earlier. Room 201?" Nick told the receptionist who had changed and was now called Louise.

"Yes, it says here she checked in around 5 hours ago" Louise told him. "I'll just need some proof of identification and then I'll get you your key." She added as Nick handed her his passport.

"Here you go,have a lovely stay." She said to him.

Nick zoomed down the hallway to the elevator and clambered inside. He was so excited yet so nervous. The room was only a short walk from the lift and as he approached the door he felt sick with nerves. But as he opened the door he dropped his bag on the floor at the sight he saw. Peter in Carla's bed, the bed he was supposed to be sharing with her. As he turned on the light Carla awoke from her sleep and saw him standing there.

"Nick... This isn't what it looks like" Carla told him.

"Oh isn't it, well it wouldn't surprise me, you've got a habit of jumping into other people's bed haven't you?" Nick said harshly.

"Nick, mate I can explain" Peter began.

"Don't mate me Peter, I'm not your mate. I can't stand to look at your pathetic little face. You both deserve each other" Nick spat as he reached for the door.

"Nick wait" Carla called after him,but he'd already gone.

I'm probably going to update this really soon, if not today then tomorrow, i hope you all like it and I'm so grateful to all the reviews and nice comments I get, thankyou all, you have no idea what they mean to me xxx


	8. The Reunion Part 2

This is quite short compared to the previous chapter but I still hope you love it! Please review if you have time, they make me so happy :) xxx

Carla threw on her dressing gown and chased Nick out of the door but he was no where to be seen. She came back in the hotel room and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell is he doing here, he's supposed to be in Weatherfield" Carla shouted.

"Your getting yourself worked up over nothing babe, he will soon realise he's being stupid." Peter told her. He was taking a leap, calling her babe but he needed to get close to her again, he loved her. Carla chose to ignore the babe comment, she thought it must have just been force of habit. she'd lost track of the amount of times she'd gone to call him Darlin but had to stop herself. She still loved him, she knew a part of her would always love him but she also knew she loved Nick more.

"I don't know what to do Peter." She admitted.

"It's a good job I know then, your going to get dressed and then we're going to go and have some fun, try and forget about Nick for the moment." Peter told her.

"Depends what you mean by fun..." Carla questioned.

"We can go dancing in the bar downstairs if you like!" Peter suggested trying to take her mind off Nick and it was working.

"Okay,let me go and get changed and then I'll be ready." She told him and she ran off to change into clothes.

...

Nick was in the bar downstairs drowning his sorrows in whisky shots. He'd had about 9 now and he was starting to feel the magical effects of alcohol.

"Hi, drinking on your own?" A young, pretty blonde approached him smiling.

"Yeah,drowning my sorrows" Nick told the woman.

"I'm Aimee" she told him.

"Nick" he replied.

"What's a handsome guy like you doing on your own? I would of thought you would of had girls lining up to get a piece of you." Aimee said chatting him up. Nick smirked as he wasn't use to getting attention from someone so much younger than him.

"I came here to surprise my wife, she cheated on me when she was drunk and i think I'd just about forgave her until I found her in bed with her ex-husband" Nick said pouring his heart out to the girl he barley knew.

"What.. They were, you know.." Aimee questioned.

"No,she said they are just mates but I don't know what to believe anymore to be honest Aimee." Nick told her continuing to pour his heart out. She had gotten closer to him now and moved in to kiss him. It started off slow but soon their kiss turned heated and nicks shirt had been unbuttoned at the top.

"Wait, I can't do this" he said pushing her away.

"Your wife doesn't care abit you clearly,come on Nick. Live dangerously." Aimee told him grabbing hold of his face and kissing him again. Just as Nick was about to push her away again Carla and Peter came down the stairs to the bar. They each had a drink in their hands and once they got to the door Carla's wine glass fell to the floor with a smash. Nick turned around to see where all the noise was coming from and he saw Carla crying running back up the stairs. He quickly pushed Aimee out of the way and ran after her.

"Carla! Carla wait!" He yelled after her.

"Nick, you know how sorry I am for what I did but how you snogging the face of the receptionist makes that better I don't know" she shouted through her tears.

"I'm sorry, I've had a lot to drink and I did push her away twice and she kept throwing herself at me. When you came in I was just about to push her off again. I love you Carla, I want to be with you Carla, no one else. Only you." He said now crying sat at the stairs.

Carla rushed down and rocked him back and forth to try and calm him.

"It's okay baby, I'm here." She whispered to soothe him.

"I love you Carla" he said cupping her face with his hand.

"I love you too nic-" she began but she was interrupted by nicks rough kissed being plastered on her lips. Their kiss started to get a little more heated as they stood up and began walking up the stairs.

"Come here you" Nick whispered as he picked her up bridal style and whisked her up the stairs to their hotel room.


	9. A Chance Of Happiness?

This is probably the last chapter for now but I might do a part 2 story set in this universe but in the future if people like :)

"That... Was amazing" Nick said picking up Carla's hand and playing with her wedding ring.

"It was definitely something Nicky boy" she replied cheekily.

"I've missed this, I've missed you." Nick said now sitting up and laying on his side so he could see Carla better.

"Me too.. Not that I'm complaining or anything but what made you come here?" Carla questioned Nick.

"Michelle made me realise I love you and i would never forgive myself if I didn't give you a second chance" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Ah right,so I've got Michelle to thank for my afternoon of pleasure then?" She said laughing.

"Michelle just gave me a nudge in the right direction, if you don't mind me asking baby, what prompted you to invite him?" Nick asked hesitantly.

"If your on about Peter, he's a friend and i bumped into him when I was on the way to the rovers to invite Michelle and I just ended up asking him. You've got nothing to worry about you know? I love you." Carla reassured him.

"I know, I trust you. It's just you will never be just a friend to that man. He still fancies you like crazy Carla." Nick told her.

"I'm not daft, I know he fancies me. But I've got no interest in him whatsoever. It's all about me and you, the here and now." Carla said smiling.

"I believe you Carla, I just don't want him coming between us. If Peter Barlow split up our marriage then I don't think I would survive. I just wish you would stay away from him." He said looking down at the wedding ring on Carla finger that he was still playing with.

"Don't worry Nicholas, we aren't going to have sleepovers and braid each other's hair! If I see him on the street I'll say hello and occasionally if he's in the pub whilst we are there we can sit with him. Okay?" Carla asked.

"To be honest I'd prefer not to speak to him at all but I'm willing to do whatever makes you happy baby." Nick said pulling Carla in closer to him and planting a small, yet meaningful kiss on her lips.

"Nick..." Carla said breaking the silence between them.

"Yes beautiful?" Nick questioned.

"I want to go home." Carla admitted. " I just want to be in our flat, in our bed. Together" she added.

"We can do whatever you want, but if we do go back, let's not tell anyone" Nick said laughing to himself.

"Why not" Carla said also laughing but not getting why he was laughing.

"We can spend the whole two weeks in bed and cuddle up on the sofa and people will still think we are in Spain" Nick told Carla his master plan and smiled to himself proudly.

"What about when we 'come back' and we don't have tans?" Carla said questioning nicks 'fool proof plan'.

"We can get fake ones!" Nick suggested.

"You... Getting a fake tan" she said laughing.

"What! I think I'd look rather sexy as an orange" Nick answered back poking her.

"You'd look sexy in a bin liner sweetheart" Carla said to her husband.

"I've just realised your my wife" like told Carla laughing nervously.

"I'm married to Carla Connor" he shouted slightly.

Carla began to laugh "Carla Tisley now actually Nicholas, get it right. " Nick began to tickle her making Carla let out her dirty infectious laugh and Nick couldn't help but laugh too.

Both of them were so caught up in the moment they didn't hear the door open and only stopped messing around when they saw Peter stood by the door with a confused look on his face.

"We sorted things out, we are giving it another try" Carla explained to Peter.

"Yeah I can see that car, don't worry about me I just came to get my stuff." Peter said walking into the room more and heading over to where his bags were situated.

"We are going home tomorrow.. Do you want us to book you a ticket?" Carla nervously asked.

"No thankyou, I'm staying here" Peter said calmly.

"Staying here? What about Weatherfield? What about your dad and Simon?" Carla exclaimed.

"They'll cope, they are probably better off without me. I'm staying here.. With Aimee" Peter told them both.

"Aimee? The girl from reception who tried coping off with Nick? Jesus Peter I thought you had standards." Carla replied harshly.

"She's beautiful Carla" Peter told her.

"I'm not saying she's not. I think she's absolutely stunning.. And her eyebrows! Don't even get me started you've got to ask her where she gets em done Peter, they are fabulous" Carla said truthfully. Peter couldn't really tell if she was being serious or not so he just went with it.

"I'll ask her for you" Peter agreed.

The thing that happened next was something neither Carla nor Peter were expecting. Nick stood up from the bed with a robe on and held out his hand in front of Peter ready for him to shake it.

"No hard feelings,yeah?" Nick said waiting for his response.

"Thanks Nick, you look after her." Peter responded.

"Of course I will, she my wife. She deserves a chance of happiness."


	10. Toothpaste War

Nick and Carla had been back in Weatherfield for a week now and yet still nobody had any idea they were there. They had literally spent the whole week in bed,not either one of them wanting to move unless they absolutely had to. Nick started to shift in the space next to her so she knew he was awake.

"Morning Gorgeous" Carla murmured in her groggy morning voice which was by far Nicks favourite thing in the world.

"Good Morning Beautiful" Nick mumbled back smiling, still half asleep.

"I love you, you know" Carla told Nick smiling into his eyes before giving him a quick but meaningful kiss on his lips.

"I know...I love...you...too" he whispered back in between kisses.

They had been laid in bed for about an hour now and neither of them had said a thing.

"Nicky, I'm bored" Carla admitted looking up at her husband.

"Oh, thanks. I didn't realise I was that boring" he said chuckling.

"No, not of you. Just of being in this flat. I've not seen sunlight in 6 days. We've not even opened a window" she said laughing.

"Well let's go out then?" He suggested.

"Out? Where?" Carla questioned.

"I don't know. Anywhere. You pick baby" Nick said giving her a kiss.

"Can we go to the rovers?" Carla asked.

"The rovers? Sure, if that's what you want" He told her smiling.

"I wanna see Michelle. She's probably worried sick, I've not even texted." She explained whilst moving from nicks embrace and getting out of bed.

"Okay, I'll just nip for a quick shower. Then I'll be good to go" Nick told her.

"Alright,do you want me to scrub your back?" she said giggling.

"As amazing as that sounds you better not because I won't be coming out of that shower for a few hours if your in there with me" he said chuckling back remembering when he had said that to her all those months ago.

"Okay,I did offer" she said laughing again. "Try not to miss me too much in there" she added.

"I'll try" he said closing the door to the bathroom.

"Nick!" Carla shouted banging on the bathroom door. "Nick come on, open up I need to brush my teeth" Carla said whining like a little kid.

"I said I'll be one minute Carla,just be patient" Nick called mid way through washing his hair.

"Just let me in Nicholas. It's not like I've not seen it all before" she pleaded.

"Oh for god sake Carla. Fine, let me unlock the door and then get back into the shower and then you can come in" Nick told her.

"Nick... Hurry up. We've got to meet Michelle soon" Carla informed her husband.

"Alright alright" he said unlocking the door.

"You can come in" he added.

"Thank you" Carla said as she walked into the steamy bathroom and picked up her toothbrush.

"Don't take too long brushing your teeth. I wanna get out in a minute" Nick said.

"I'll take as long as I need Nicky boy. Ill make you wait in there all day if I want to" Carla threatened.

"Oh yeah? Then I'll just do this!" Nick exclaimed as he moved the shower curtain and squirted Carla with the shower head.

"NICK! OH YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" She yelled at him.

"Oh but I did" he said chuckling.

"IVE JUST PUT THIS OUTFIT CLEAN ON" she said half serious, half joking.

"Oh well. You'll just have to take it off again won't you." Nick said seductively.

"I don't think so Tilsley!" She said picking up the tooth paste and squeezing it out so it went all over him.

"CARLA! Stop. It's going everywhere!" He said in a high pitched voice.

Carla couldn't even reply, she was laughing so much.

"All over the new tiles Carla!" He shouted pointing at the newly tiled wall.

"Nick! Stop it! I'm gonna wee!" She said unable to stop herself from laughing at his response.

"I can't believe you've done this Carla,it's so immature" he said giving her a stern look.

"Your the one who started it." Carla joked.

"Don't ever flick toothpaste at me again!" He said laughing trying to get it out of his hair.

"What... You mean like this?" She questioned picking up the toothpaste tube and squeezing the remaining content back into his hair.

"Oh its on!" Nick said jumping out of the shower and throwing on his boxers as quickly as he could. He picked up Carla and carried her into the shower.

"No Nick! I'm sorry. Don't put me under the shower" she said laughing but also shouting. "Nick I'm gonna get wet!" She added.

"Yeah that's the plan" he said smirking at her. And with that he put her down in the shower and quickly turned it back on.

"Nick! Let me out" she said laughing. "It's not funny" she added.

"So why are you laughing if it's not funny" he asked.

"Please Nicky. Just let me out" she said putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, alright. But you've got to promise never to throw toothpaste at me again!" He told her.

"I promise" she said giggling again.

Carla was drying her hair waiting for Nick to get ready. She had, had to change her clothes as hers were soaking wet.

"Carla! Come here a minute!" Nick shouted from the bedroom.

"I'm drying my hair,I'll be in, in a minute!" Carla shouted back. Nick decided to go and see Carla in the living room instead of waiting.

"Leanne's just rang me" Nick told her.

"Rang you? What for?" Carla questioned.

"She said there short staffed at the bistro and she wanted to know where I was and if I could help out." He explained.

"And what did you tell her?" Carla asked.

"I'm sorry baby,I'm going to have to go in." Nick admitted.

"No it's okay,I needed to talk to Michelle about something anyways." She said.

"You sure? I could tell her I can't and stay with you." Nick offered.

"Nick just go to work,we were going to see Michelle anyways." Carla ordered.

"I love you Carla Connor" Nick told her.

"I love you too Nicky. Now quick, get to work they need you" she ordered again.

"Ring me later, yeah?" He said.

"Of course,don't miss me too much" she told him.

"I'll try not too" he said giving her a long meaningful kiss.


	11. Big Suprises and New Begingings

Whilst Nick was at work, Carla had opted not to go out to the rovers and instead invited Michelle over to her flat. Within minutes of Carla hanging up the phone Michelle was knocking at the door.

"Hiya! When did you get back?" Michelle asked Carla.

"Two weeks ago actually." She said Laughing. "We've been enjoying the peace and quiet." She added.

"2 weeks! You kept that quiet! You have no idea how much I've missed you. So what's happened? Tell me everything." Michelle questioned.

"Well after you got drunk and accidentally told everyone about Robe-" Carla started to explained but was then interrupted by Michelle.

"Look, I am so sorry about that Carla. I never meant to" Michelle exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry Chelle, I'm glad it's out in the open and Nick has been amazing dealing with it all." She told her.

"I'm glad everything has worked out okay. I'd had never forgive myself if it didn't" Michelle admitted.

"So... What's new with you?" Carla asked trying to change the subject.

"well.. Steve's back!" Michelle said beaming.

"Really! Chelle that's great news babe! I knew there was somthing different enemy you walked in. When did he get home?" Carla questioned.

"The day after you left" Michelle told her.

"Have you sorted things out them?" Carla asked.

"Yeah... He's apologised." Michelle answered.

"And you forgive him?"

"Yeah I guess... It's just taking a while to get used to everything again..you know?" Michelle explained.

"Yeah,as long as your getting somewhere though,ay?" Carla said looking down at the floor and then back up at Michelle.

"Are you okay Carla? You look a bit peaky" Michelle asked her bestfriend.

"I'm fine..." Carla lied.

"But...?" Michelle pestered.

"Chelle,I think I could be pregnant." Carla finally admitted.

"What!" Michelle exclaimed. "Have you taken a test?" She added.

"No not yet, I've got one In my bag though. I wanted Nick to be there when I did it." Carla told her.

"Well, if it's in your bag we could always do it now? There's no point worrying Nick for nothing is there?" Michelle suggested.

"Yeah okay... I suppose. What if he doesn't want it Chelle." Carla asked.

"Carla.. You don't even know if your pregnant yet. Just take the test and we will

Go from there." Michelle said ushering her over to the bathroom. Moments later she heard Carla's voice shout out of the door.

"It's positive." She said again whilst opening the door.

"Congratulations?" Michelle said puzzled.

"Now what if he doesn't want it Chelle?" Carla asked again.

"Look. Nicks always wanted kids. I'm

Sure he will be thrilled." Michelle tried to reassure her.

"But what if he doesn't want one with me?" Carla said looking down at the positive pregnancy test she held in her hands.

"Do you want this baby Carla?" Michelle asked concerned.

"Yeah... I think I do anyways. It's nothing like the last time. I've not even considered getting rid." Carla admitted.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Michelle said trying to lift Carla's spirits.

"I guess..." She replied.

"Just talk to him... I bet he will be thrilled to have a kid with yo-" Michelle stopped mid sentence as Nick opened the door.

"Oh, hey Michelle." He said smiling and he walked over to Carla. "Hey beautiful." He added stopping at the foot of the sofa and bending down to give her a kiss.

"Hi sweetheart" Carla replied giving him a weak smile.

"Right" Michelle said standing up. "I better get going."

"Don't leave on my account Chelle." Nick said confused to why she was leaving.

"No, I better get going." She told him. "It sounds like you two have got a lot to talk about" she muttered under the breath but Nick just smiled not hearing what she had said. As soon as Michelle was gone Nick stopped what he was doing and headed over to the sofa.

"I've missed you" Nick said sitting down on the sofa and began to kiss carla's neck softly.

"I've missed you too" she said smiling but then pulling away from his embrace.

"What's the matter?" Nick asked his wife curiously.

"I need to tell you somthing..." Carla informed him.

"Okay? Go on then Carla. Your scaring me." Nick told her.

"I'm pregnant" Carla finally admitted.

"Pregnant?" Nick asked confused.

"Yeah,pregnant." Carla repeated again,not just for nicks benefit but also for hers as she hadn't quite come to terms with it herself. Nick looked at the ground for a second causing Carla to become panicked but then as he lifted his head back up he had the biggest smile plastered all over his face.

"I love you." Nick told Carla as he pulled her in for a hug. Carla was partly shocked. she knew he'd always wanted kids,there was no question about that but she still didn't think he would be this happy.

"I love you too" she said lifting her head up from nicks shoulder and stared into his eyes lovingly.

"How long have you known you were pregnant?" He questioned her, a soft tone to his voice.

"Well I've suspected for the last week but I did a pregnancy test with Chelle earlier when you were out, I wanted to make sure that I was definitely pregnant before you got your hopes up. I know how much you want kids." She told him looking down slightly feeling abit guilty about not sharing her concerns with him earlier.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you've told me now and not three months down the line" He said lifting her head up to his lips and placing a soft kiss upon hers.

"Come here you" he said pulling her towards him on the sofa, softly stroking her hair.

About an hour had passed and Carla was fast asleep cuddled up to Nick. Nick was still in the same position and was still stroking her hair.

"Nick.." Carla murmured in a croaky voice as she woke up and lifted her head to look at Nick.

"Yeah baby?" Nick said placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Do you think we are ready for this?" Carla asked him uneasily.

"What do you mean? Don't you want it?" Nick asked concerned he'd pushed her into something she didn't fully want.

"No, no. I want it... I just... I'm scared Nick." Carla admitted.

"Hey.. It's okay. I'm scared too." Nick told her.

"You are? But you seem so calm about it all"

"On the outside maybe. On the inside I'm petrified but I'm also really excited about what this baby might mean for us." Nick reassured her.

"That's exactly how I feel. I really want this baby." Carla told him.

"Well that's good because you and this baby are the only things that matter to me in the world and I will do anything to protect you both" Nick said tearing up a little.

"Nick... What if-" she began but he cut her off. He knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Don't think about what if, just think about now. And right now there's no place on this earth I'd rather be." He reassured her once more.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Nicky Tilsley?" She said smiling into his eyes.

"No, I've forgotten. Why don't you tell me just how much" Nick replied, a flirty smile plastered on his lips.

"I love more that I've ever loved anyone. I love you more than life itself and don't you ever forget that." She told him before moving in for another soft but meaning full kiss.

"I love you too, your going to be the best mum Carla, I know you are."


End file.
